Being Submissive
by nikki3
Summary: YAOI Sequel to Being Taken. I had completely turned submissive. I don't really mind it though. I like being dominated but...


Title: Being Submissive

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Warning: YAOI. Lemon? Are you kidding me? IT IS A LEMON! Err... Don't kill me.

Pairings: Kabuto/Itachi, Sasuke/Itachi (Yes... you saw that right. Itachi-uke in this pairing...), Kabuto/Sasuke, implied Orochimaru/Sasuke and Orochimaru/Itachi 

Author's notes: Erg... I'm having a hard time putting all these guys together without resorting to a more lemony content but... I miserably failed and now it's more lemony and ugh... What a nightmare... I'm not really good at this... Stupid plot bunnies...

THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU READ NEXT.

~~~~~

I had completely turned submissive.

I don't really mind it though.

I like being dominated but...

~~~~~

The sunlight streamed into the room. The figure by the window watched Sasuke, who was training outside. The man's expression looked thoughtful. He had been thinking a lot lately about what Sasuke had said the last time.

//"Next time you guys do it, I'll join you."//

And that was five days ago.

Orochimaru still had not returned. It made Itachi worry. He was already missing the bastard.

A hand clamped onto his shoulder caught him by surprise. He had not heard anyone come into the room. Was he really that out of it?

He looked at the intruder and his eyes widened as he was pushed back against the wall. His back was pressed against it as the other man pressed their bodies together with a leg wedged between his legs.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The intruder smirked. "You're a drug, Uchiha Itachi. A drug that one taste just wouldn't be enough."

"Kabuto -" Itachi was cut off as Kabuto pressed his lips against his. His eyes widened as he felt something else other than the man's tongue being put into his mouth. He couldn't spit it out and was forced to swallow it.

Then the white-haired nin broke the kiss. Itachi panted, his cheeks flushed. He felt hot all over. It was like his body was on fire. He wanted... He needed...

"What did you make me take, you bastard?"

"Something to get your full cooperation to do what I want." Then the man kissed him and this time, he mouth responded eagerly. His hands that were trying to push the man away were weakening. 

He broke away from the kiss and demanded, "Get-get off me!"

Kabuto merely smirked and said, "Oh, I intend to, Itachi-kun."

Itachi wanted to protest but all thoughts flew out the window as Kabuto's hands slipped into his pants and touched him... He gasped. And he altogether gave up resisting and decided to enjoy Kabuto's touches while they lasted. Soon, he was being crushed against the wall as the man entered him and he only moaned lustfully. He clung tightly as he panted harshly with every thrust.

He cried out as he came but it was drowned out by the other nin's lips on his. But it seemed like it wasn't the end as he was pushed onto the bed and the pleasurable sensations didn't stop.

~~~~~

Kabuto left a few hours later. He smirked as he closed the door. Itachi was sleeping after hours of being used. Kabuto figured that he could get used to having Itachi being submissive even if it was only within the bedroom.

Itachi's pride would not allow anything to go beyond the bedroom. Well, it's not like nobody knew what happens between the Uchiha brothers whenever Orochimaru was not around. They couldn't keep those a secret even if they tried.

He passed Sasuke on the way out to check on the status of the other nins. The younger Uchiha stopped and regarded him with a look of suspicion before continuing his trek back to the room he and Itachi shared.

Kabuto couldn't suppress his smile.

~~~~~

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he barged into the room was the scent of sex. It was the same scent the permeated from Kabuto's body. He could feel the cursed seal reacting as he got closer to the bed where Itachi was curled up on his side sleeping peacefully. He looked so innocent despite Sasuke's first-hand knowledge that proved contrary to that thought.

His eyes softened at the sight and the cursed seal receded. He'll just have to punish Itachi later for letting Kabuto touch him without his consent.

~~~~~

After going through some of the plans and checking the conditions of the Sound nins, Kabuto made his way back to his room. It was a bit farther than the room that Itachi and Sasuke shared.

Passing by their room, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar and that moans drifted to his ears sending tingles down his spine. Overwhelmed by a sudden voyeuristic impulse, he peeked through to opening and felt his nose bleed.

The older Uchiha was on his hands and knees, his head lowered as he slowly took Sasuke, who was covered with the cursed seal, into his mouth. Kabuto felt himself harden at the sight. Sweat trickled down his face as he watched Itachi pleasure the younger Uchiha with his mouth.

Sasuke looked so beautiful panting and moaning in pleasure then screaming as he came. His body went limp, feeling the aftershocks of orgasm coursing through him. Itachi's mouth released Sasuke, a white trail dripping down his chin, his eyes dilated and his breaths coming in short pants.

"Please... Sasuke... I... I want..."

Sasuke sat up and shook his head. "No. Not yet. I want you to watch me first." Then the younger Uchiha smirked as he looked at the door, directly at Kabuto. The white-haired nin's heart skipped a beat. "Kabuto-san... Why don't you join us?"

~~~~~

"Ha... AH... AHH!" Sasuke screamed as he came. He was currently on Kabuto's lap with the older man deep inside of him.

Itachi was panting harshly, cheeks flushed, trying hard to ignore the sounds that stoked the burning desire within him further. His little brother got off the other's lap and crawled towards him, then pushing him onto his back.

"I think I've made you wait long enough."

Itachi screamed as he was penetrated. He tried to muffle his wanton moans with his hand but all efforts fell into the gutter as he watched Kabuto penetrate Sasuke from behind.

Itachi closed his eyes focusing on the sensations rather than the people he was with. With every thrust, a face came into his mind.

And when he came, only one word echoed in his mind.

//Orochimaru...//

~~~~~

Lying languidly on his side, Sasuke traced his finger along Itachi's spine and sighed contentedly. Kabuto, also on his side, watched the younger Uchiha.

"I never thought that he would be the submissive one in your relationship," the white-haired nin said.

A smirk graced the younger Uchiha's lips. "It was all thanks to you that he's now completely under me."

"Oh?"

"Aniki likes being submissive although he'd never admit it out loud. You made me realize that. So consider this night a thank-you present from me." 

"Ah, next time you decide to have sex, count me in," Kabuto said.

Then the raven-haired nin seemed thoughtful for a moment. Sasuke smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

~~~~~

*OWARI*

Author's notes: Okay... That was another weird ending. I'm running out of ideas for this fic so the next one will most likely be the last with all these guys together in bed *grabs a tissue to stop her nosebleed* unless by some miracle that I get attacked by the evil plot bunnies again. Yeah, I plan to put them in pairs... then end this formally.

And, oh yeah. If you guys don't know, the drug Kabuto used would be an aphrodisiac. Dunno how the real thing works but in this fic, it just works that way. Deal with it.

Have midterms coming up. I'm in a terrible mood. Stupid midterms... Classes are too early. Need sleep...

In case anyone's wondering, I work on my fics usually during night and upload them using one of the computers in school. My uploading times are most likely to be awkward for you readers, as I don't follow American times but rather Asia-Pacific time. So... basically, if it were morning here... it would be too early there. I'm babbling now. Need sleep... *falls asleep on the letter 'z' of the keyboard* ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz......

Please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass.

Started: October 19, 2003

Ended: October 20, 2003


End file.
